User talk:Itosis
Your Edits Please rename pictures before uploading. If you don't do this, it makes it impossible for people to be able to find later. Just rename them when you save them from the computer. Bad names: Winter.png, 515.png Good names: Winter Dragon.png, Pink Unicorn.png Also, use preview before hitting submit and keep to the format used on the rest of the page. Failing to do so is irresponsible and bad editing. The dragons, for example, are in alphabetical order. NO THUBNAILS are used! You messed up the tables (didn't preview), put everything out of order, and used thumbnails even though the page doesn't use thumbnails. All the creatures are having their pages updated. Please use preview and keep within the page's format (alphabetical order, no thumbnails, ect) in the future. I'm going to have to go in and spend my time cleaning up after you from every single edit you've made since you've joined. Others should not be forced to clean up after you. This is not good wiki editing. Thanks. -- Kitsuneae 20:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry Most of what you needed to know to fix things is already in the post above. I'd also like to add "Lurk!" to the list. Look at recent edits. Are pages being added, subtracted, streamlined? What's going on? If you can't answer these questions, lurk around the wiki reading posts/edits before jumping in. By the way, all creature color pages have the new format on them. This will actually make it easier to edit as all you'll need to do it remove the |- from between the lines, insert the new colors in alphabetical order, then re-insert a |- every two lines. If a name runs over beside the critter, put a before the name. -- Kitsuneae 22:52, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Not Thumbnails Tell it to post at full size, then put |200px at the end before the closing brackets to tell it to be only 200px tall. In short, mimic the code already on the page and you'll be fine. :) Using existing code as a template works most of the time. ---Kitsuneae 21:09, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Tables These are the parts you shouldn't touch The | is used to mark a new entry. Each entry needs one at the start. The |- is used to mark a new row. Remove them all while you're working, then put one back every two entries to keep things table-fied. -- Kitsuneae 21:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit By the way, I'm working on updating the Dragon page right now. :) -- Kitsuneae 21:39, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Looks about right Yeah, it looks like you got the unicorn table right! :) -- Kitsuneae 23:59, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Celestial Vale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:994.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog)